


And Then You Meet Him

by yuurismocha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, it's a bday gift, kinda soulmates au, really short one-shot, there's no soulmate theory involved but they are and they find each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuurismocha/pseuds/yuurismocha
Summary: “I love that song.” The guy next to him mumbled and Yuuri doesn’t even know how he got to listen, through the music, to the – very handsome – stranger next to him.





	And Then You Meet Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PetiteNiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteNiku/gifts).



Yuuri loved listening to music on his way home. In fact, who didn’t? It gives space, a time to think and a small lovely atmosphere. The bus was considerably empty and he decided to turn up the volume on his earphones. There was nothing better than feeling the music around him, embracing the lyrics and soft instrumental as a background. Yuuri loved it, he loved everything about this trip home after an exhausting day. Just looking out the window on his left.

“I love that song.” The guy next to him mumbled and Yuuri doesn’t even know how he got to listen, through the music, to the – very handsome – stranger next to him.

“Same.” _Dumbass._ He blushed and the stranger laughed blushing in the slightest, most beautiful way. “I just,” he took off his right earphone. “I just, it’s beautiful.”

“Love is beautiful, yes.”

“Yeah.” It was a breathy answer as if he couldn’t with the beautifulness of the stranger next to him. “Was it really that loud?” The stranger laughed.

“Yeah. But it’s okay, it’s not exactly healthy, but then again when have anyone hadn’t done something unhealthy?” Yuuri raised a brow. Well he’s sure the stranger is right, just this morning he stuffed his mouth with a huge grilled cheese and took around three cups of coffee in just two hours of class.

_Bad idea._

“Right?” He commented then, deciding that maybe this guy could interrupt his little space.

“Yeah, just yesterday I ate two slices of chocolate cake by midnight.” Yuuri laughed. “I didn’t even go to the gym to burn it off.” Of course, he worried about image, how the fuck would someone be so beautiful if otherwise.

“I eat pizza almost every week, after dinner time and I’m not that guilty.” Yuuri turned slightly to his right, towards the stranger.

“Well, uh- what’s your name?”

“Yuuri.”

The stranger smiled. “Yuuri, not everyone can have the pleasure to do that and still look so beautiful.” For the second time in only minutes, he felt his whole body burn in flames. Never has someone called him beautiful in his entire life aside from his mother. “Oh my god you don’t believe me?”

“It’s not like every day a stranger comes over to say how supposedly beautiful I am.”

“You don’t believe me!” the stranger laughed. “I’m Victor, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Victor.”

“Likewise.” Yuuri’s knowing smile pushed up to his eyes and for reasons he couldn’t explain he felt, whole, like whatever he was born to do was happening at that moment. There was nothing else but him and Victor and everything was about them and he just knew.

He knew he had to keep Victor.

Even if Victor was more than he deserved.

Even if Victor seemed a lot more than what Yuuri would have ever dreamed.

But he’s never seen someone so perfect.

Yuuri thought, he had to have him – he would die if not.

“Oh…” Victor looked out the window. “I… this is my stop.” He didn’t even stand up. He looked at Yuuri and stared. and Yuuri let him do it. He didn’t mind. He has never felt so peaceful by someone looking at him so he nodded. “Do you-

“Maybe – would you like to grab some coffee?” Yuuri beamed. Yes, yes he would love that. He wants to. He can’t reject this. He can ditch practice, he can ditch work, he needs this.

“Would love to.”

 

 


End file.
